Cuando la Piel es Tan Debil
by jud.cobain
Summary: "reedición"... Aveces solo la piel tu puede decir lo que el corazon desea.


Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo y fue el primero que hice y pues por ser mi primer hijo le tengo mucho cariño y se me ocurrió reeditarlo, ojala les guste y anticipadamente les agradezco que lo lean, espero no aburrirlas, mil besos a todas/os!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

-eres realmente insoportable- gruño apretando la mandibula.

-OH! Me rompes el corazón… pues yo no te encuentro nada interesante-

"¿nada interesante?" Pensó ella mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y no precisamente por la rabia que le causaba las palabras de aquel idiota de ojos verdes… era la princesa de la luna, que podría ser más interesante que eso.

-nunca podré entender como Mina se pudo fijar en un tipo tan desagradable como tú-

-¿no entiendes?... bueno ya he sabido que no eres muy brillante-

-¡y tú eres un niño prepotente, engreído, pedante, grosero, insoportable y de lo más desagradable!-exclamo

Sin darse cuenta él ya la había acorralado contra el mostrador, a tan solo unos centímetros y acercándose cada vez mas, ella levanto la mano y coloco su pulgar en el pecho de él tratando de sostener la distancia, sin embargo el simple contacto con la tela de su camisa había hecho que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina.

Sintió que sus ojos vibraban y su respiración se hacia entrecortada "furia" se dijo a si misma, no podría haber otro motivo por el cual su estomago diera vuelcos y sus manos sudaran.

-puedes creer lo que quieras sobre mi, no me interesa- trato de que su voz sonara firme e indiferente ante aquella situación, pero por aquel brillo en la mirada de él sabia que no había sido lo suficientemente convincente y por aquel gesto extraño que curvaron sus labios algo había cruzado la mente de ese tipo.

-no será sencillo- divagó para si mismo y ella creyó que se había vuelto loco, sabia que necesitaba separarse de él y despego el dedo que aun tocaba su fina camisa de seda.

Sin embargo él tomo su mano bruscamente atrayéndola aun mas a él –no escaparas, conejo, no hasta…- rozo finamente el cuello de la chica con su nariz, aspirando profundamente su aroma, jazmín… era extraño, era su aroma favorito, le había regalado un frasco de perfume con esa fragancia a mina, pero el olor de aquella chica era mas suave y natural, como si en verdad fuera el aroma de su piel.

Levanto el rostro rozando suavemente su mejilla, acariciándola con su respiración hasta llegar a sus oídos.

-dime… realmente soy tan desagradable- ella nunca imagina que la voz ronca de el fuera tan sexy y que le causara aquel erizamiento de piel.

-y de lo mas insoportable- trato de contener la respiración, y hablar alto para que el no oyera los latidos de tu corazón.

-entonces debo hacer algo para que cambies esa horrible opinión que tienes sobre mí- su voz fue tan perturbadora que no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, su aliento era tibio, su aroma embriagador… ¿era caso este el motivo por el cual Mina desesperaba por este tipo?

No supo como, solo lograba recordar los labios de él sobre los suyos, aquel beso fue radical, demandante, posesivo, su lengua viajo alrededor de su boca, visito lugares nunca antes tocados… sin saber porque su cuerpo no reacciono al grito de horros de su mente, eso estaba mal pero ella ya no pensaba, solo sentía… rayos y que bien se sentía, las manos de él la exploraron… su cintura, su espalda, aquel espacio debajo de su brazo justo en la frontera de sus senos.

-pequeña tonta- susurro en su oído -¿acaso temes romper tus limites?-

Él pudo sentir la aceptación de la rubia, sus delgadas manos sobre sus hombros, los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, incluso temblaba ligeramente con cada nueva maniobra de sus manos. Quiso enloquecerla aun más y coloco la mayor prueba de su excitación contra el bajo vientre de la chica, la respuesta fue la esperada, ella gimió contra su boca aforrándose aun más a su cuerpo. La boca de la chica era dulce, sus labios pequeños y suaves, pero el necesitaba más, deslizo la mano por debajo de su camiseta, su piel se sentía como seda.

Que era lo que tenia serena tsukino que terminaba convirtiéndose en una droga, la respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo lo excitaba aun mas, sentir las uñas de la rubia clavarse en su nuca y aquellos pequeños gemidos contra su oído lo estaban volviendo loco "maldita sea, solo era un beso" continuo explorando su piel y subiendo poco a poco, sintió la gloria al sentir la frágil línea de su brazier.

-Mina ya cálmate!- como si una corriente eléctrica los atravesaran se separaron, ella se sentó junto a la mesa con un libro en las manos y el se acomodo a un rincón de la habitación.

-amor aun estas aquí, lamento llegar tarde- exclamo mina apenas entro a la habitación y acentuó con un beso mientras se colgaba del cuello de yaten –hola serena- abraso al chico de la cintura hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-que tal mina, hola lita-


End file.
